Many portable electronic or computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, or other such devices, include geolocation capabilities or functionality for locating the device (and presumably the user of the device) on a map. Such capabilities may include global positioning system (GPS) receivers, cellular signal receivers, WiFi receivers, etc. In many embodiments, these devices may transmit queries to a location service provider, such as queries including identifiers of cellular or WiFi transmitters that the device can detect and/or signal strengths or timing information. The location service provider may determine, via triangulation, signal databases, or other means, a set of geographic coordinates of the device, and may, in many instances, transmit the coordinates to the device for display on a map or other uses.